Bertram Kintobor
Bertram Kintobor was an Overlander politician who was famed for being on the ruling council of MegaCentral, which made him one of the most powerful men in the Overlander States. He was well known in political circles as being something of a radical - pushing for peace with Mobians, when several of his contemporaries were pushing for the opposite. This difference of opinion made him the targets of criticism, threats, and on occasion, attacks, eventually succumbing to one such assassination attempt in 3188 caused by a rival political group of hardliners known as the Sentinels, who were ultraconservatives hell-bent on hostility with the Mobians of the planet. Bertram was married to Anna-Lisa Taggert, and they had one daughter, Maria. Biography Bertram Kintobor was born in 3144 to Gerald Kintobor and Molly Kintobor as the middle of three brothers, one of which was Ivo Kintobor, father of Julian Kintobor, who would later be known as Doctor Robotnik. As a young child, he could not come to terms with the society that wanted him to hate the other sentient species of the planet, the Mobians. Bertram would very quickly decide that he would work to unite the two groups together and live as one just as their Human ancestors had before them. Bertram would face opposition in school from those who did not share his views, which was often the case, but there were a few that would listen, and by the time he had entered private high school, he would have a following backed by contacts that secretly were not in favor of war and segregation, but instead integration. It was also in high school that he would meet and later marry Anna-Lisa Taggert. Kintobor first sought to create his own base to operate upon within MegaCentral, using his contacts and followers to support him as he made his way through government offices for nearly twenty years, causing a stir wherever he went. It was when he was elected as a Minister of Representatives did the Sentinels, a political group intent on maintaining a pure society decided to step in and would formulate a way to force Kintobor to either resign, or create an accident. When he was 32 years old, Anna-Lisa would give birth to Maria, but would die during the process, leaving her husband alone to raise a child that he had no time for. The stressed and desperate Kintobor asked his own father and mother-in-law to help raise Maria, to which they agreed. It was then that Bertram recieved another blow - Maria had been diagnosed with Neuro-Immuno Defficency Syndrome, a fatal offshoot of Alzheimer's Syndrome. Maria's condition would deteriorate slowly over decades, but there was no known cure for her. So Bertram would continue to fight for his daughter because it was all of his wife that he had left, and he wanted to leave a better world for his daughter than when he had found it. The Bernal Sphere known as ARK had already existed for a few years prior to Maria's diagnosis, but it had begun becoming much more focused on finding a cure for NID Synfrome under his father's supervision. Before Maria had turned ten, he discovered that there was more at work aboard the ARK than research for his daughter, namely a project that his father only referred to as 'Shadow'. Within two years, Bertram had suffered three assassination attempts from unknown assailants, but he quickly guessed that they were sent by those that were unhappy with his intentions to run for higher leadership offices. Bertram believed that they were scared that he would ruin their way of life and replace it with something different; something he intended to do fully. In all of the attempts, Bertram was able to defend himself and perform basic first aid to stabilize his wounds and call for help. He was sure though that whoever was sending the assassins would learn eventually about what they were doing wrong. Before Maria had turned 13, Bertram was killed in an infiltration of his safe house outside of MegaCentral by way of gunshots to the back. The assassins were not keen on stopping there and made their way to the ARK, destroying valuable research on the NID Syndrome, but worst of all, the assailants killed Maria who had been attempting to protect Shadow. It had been a cruel mercy that Bertram died before learning of his own daughter's death, for he himself would have died of grief. Legacy There remains not much of the good deeds of Bertram Kintobor. Most data referring to his life and political career has either purposely been destroyed by those who sought to hide his efforts at uniting the peoples of Mobius, or have been destroyed during the Great War 40 years after his own death. In any case, most of what remains of Bertram is second-hand memory as many of the people who knew him personally were either dead or were in self-imposed exile off of Mobius. In Bertram's place, there is a new reputation of Kintobors - the fear and ruthlessness of his nephew Julian Kintobor who followed a different path than he - choosing to be more for himself than anybody else. Mobians and Human alike fear and see the family name with snarls. Everything that Bertram worked towards would only be destroyed in the end by the blind ambtion of his family, and the bloodlust that they had which he had tried in vain to expunge. Getting others to try and see what Bertram stood for is an exceptional challenge for his family is hated so. Personality Bertram took after his father in terms of his personality. He was understanding, easy-going, and open to new possibilities as well as often looked for solutions to his problems first without having to create new problems at all. He believed in unity among the inhabitants of Mobius. Bertram could never understand why there had to be a divide between the two peoples as he believed that both of them had equal clam and right to the planet. He was warm and welcoming to others, and this was likely what made him a threat to those that were in charge, causing his assassination. Trivia *He had red hair specifically on his crown and mustache, which was usual for his family. It was referred to as 'Kintobor hair' by Gerald. List of Appearances *Tabula Rasa (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Overlander Category:Kintobor